


The Trainee

by RayRay1463



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, Every warning possible, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gaslighting, Possible Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Violence, mature - Freeform, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayRay1463/pseuds/RayRay1463
Summary: Raven finds herself in the Avengers Tower cuffed and covered in blood and guts with no memory of how it happened or what she did. She has powers that she doesn't know how to use or control. Her eyes glow when she is overcome by any emotion. She is very shy and timid and this is what catches the attention of Captain America and The Winter Soldier.!!WARNING!! THIS IS A DARK FIC! DO NOT READ IF YOU WILL BE TRIGGERED OR IF YOU CAN NOT HANDLE THIS SORT OF THING! I CAN NOT CONTROL WHAT YOU READ AND I WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR HOW THIS MAKES YOU FEEL! THIS IS A FINAL WARNING!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Extended summary?

Raven is 22 years old, She is 5ft4, Curvy with Black mid-back length hair and Purple eyes that glow an even brighter purple when overcome by emotion or her power being used. She is the shy and innocent type always trying her best to be good and stay on the good side of the team.

Raven does not know how to use her powers however and they are very complex in the way of she doesn't even know what she can fully do all she knows is when she is nervous or angry or sad things happen that she can't control.

The Avengers will help her with this and more. 

This is a very bad summary kind of thing I'm aware but I'm not very sure how to explain this.

1st Chapter will be up within the next hour, This may be very different from any other dark! Fic you have read because I usually don't do this kind of thing but I wanted to challenge myself So I apologize in advance if it's bad. She was 5ft0 but I changed it because I'm not sure how that would affect training and such.

-Ray


	2. The Trainee Ch1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MILD SEXUAL CONTENT YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

_I'm not sure what happened or how I got here but I am currently standing in the middle of The Avengers living room...I am cuffed and covered in blood and guts!_

_Tony Stark is having what seems like a heated argument with Nick Fury in the corner of the room, I cautiously look up as I feel eyes on me from the bar area. I lock eyes with a man...He has jaw-length brown hair, Icy blue eyes, A light stubble, And a metal left arm. He is extremely attractive and I can't look away from him, His eyes darken as he looks up and down my body. I begin awkwardly shuffling my feet making him meet my eyes again and smirk! He finally breaks the eye contact as Stark stands in front of me._

_"Don't mind him he's twitchy around new people, Capsicle will show you to your room. I get the feeling you aren't going to give us any trouble...Am I right?" He smiles, I simply smile back and nod "Good!" He claps as Cap walks over to us "Where should I put her?" Cap asks flashing me a very charming smile "Either beside you or the kid" Stark walks back over to Fury and Cap gently places a hand on my shoulder "Follow me please" I nod and quietly let him guide me out of the room._

_XX_

_We get to a long hallway on the 91st floor...I know! There are 4 doors in total on this floor?_

_Cap turns to me and smiles before pointing the first left door "That's my room don't be afraid to come and see me if you need anything" He then points to the door on the right "That's Bucky's room he's the man you saw with the metal arm" I nod face slightly red, He leads me to the second right door "And this will be your room for however long you are here" His eyes darken slightly as he holds my wrists and uncuffs them "Can you tell me your name?" He smiles gently rubbing my wrists, I silently shake my head making him sigh and cage me between his body and the wall "That's not very polite is it?" I look down at the ground as the dried blood and this position becomes uncomfortable, He takes a step back but I don't relax "Go get showered and changed then we can talk later" He smiles seemingly back to normal? I nod going into the room, Grabbing a couple of towels, And heading into the shower._

XX

_I get out of the shower wrapping a towel around my body, I towel dry my hair And walk back into the room. I immediately freeze as Bucky smirks at me from the bed "Wow I hardly recognize you now" He stands up and walks over to me backing me into the wall "What's your name Doll?" He asks caging me in, I don't say anything and avoid looking into his eyes. He growls leaning in and nipping my ear lobe, I squeak making him chuckle "Tell me your name" He looks into my eyes putting his metal hand around my throat, I shake my head defiantly making him growl and squeeze my throat "I don't want to hurt you Doll but I will if you make me...Your name now" He moves his hand from my throat and pins my hands above my head pushing his body into mine, I gasp not thinking about anything other than my towel falling!_

_He forces his knee between my legs making me moan as it rubs against my clit, I quickly close my mouth blushing. He smirks and crashes his lips onto mine forcing his tongue into my mouth and moving his knee making me moan again, He quickly pulls back moving his knee away and I shamefully whine making him growl and hold my wrists in a crushing grip "Tell me your name or I will snap your wrist" He squeezes harder making me all but scream, I whimper and say nothing "Oh you think I won't do it because of Stark? I can make a very convincing story up Doll...hmm your unstable and you attacked me" I glare realizing I have no choice "R-Raven!" I groan looking into his eyes "My name i-is Raven V-Volturi" He lets go of me and steps back "Now was that so hard?" The smug smile on his face makes me want to punch him, I feel a wave of anger take over my body "What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yell and the smirk gets bigger as he looks into my no doubt glowing eyes "Oh so you have a fire after all? Hmm I am going to have so much fun with you, Trust me this was nothing compared to what I could have done" He walks out and I sit on the floor bursting into tears._

_XX_

_I'm not sure how long I was crying but I finally got up off the floor and got changed into a long-sleeved black top and a pair of shorts. I inwardly groan as there is a light tapping at my door, I carefully open it and Wanda smiles back at me "Hi I'm Wanda, Tony sent me to get you for dinner" She smiles kindly, I nod "N-Nice to meet you I'm Raven" I put my hand out and she gently shakes it "I know Bucky told us you opened up to him, It's the eyes right?" She giggles, Of course he wouldn't be truthful about his 'methods' "Y-Yeah the eyes" I smile and she guides me down the hall to the elevator._

_XX_

_We walk into a dining room area and I immediately regret my choice of shorts as Bucky's eyes go to my legs, I nervously pull my sleeves over my hands as Wanda leads me to the table._

_I am forced to sit beside Bucky "I thought you would like to sit beside Barnes since you told him your name" Stark smiles and I have to fake a smile "T-Thank you Sir" I jump slightly feeling a warm hand on my thigh "Tony is fine" Stark laughs as I take a drink of water "So we have your name, Will you tell us more about you?" Cap asks and I can see a hint of that darkness in his eyes, Bucky's hand trails further up my thigh and he pushes my legs apart "W-What do y-you want to k-know?" I stutter as Bucky runs a finger up my slit through the underwear "How old are you?" Stark asks and Bucky stops? I could lie and seem underage...But who knows how bad his anger would be if he found out I lied "22 Si-Tony" I hear a hmm from Bucky as he starts rubbing circles on my clit "Your eyes are glowing, Do you know why?" Clint asks with a smile "I'm a little nervous...I assume that has something to do with it" I gasp as Bucky moves my underwear to the side and begins inserting a finger, I jump up from the table and step back "I-I'm sorry I d-don't feel very w-well, Can I go back to my room?" I ask red-faced "You do look pretty red, Yes you can go get some rest" Stark smiles and Wanda walks me back to my room but not before I saw a knowing smirk on Bucky's face._

_XX_

_I open my door and smile at Wanda "Thank you for being so nice to me...I don't know what happened or why I am here but the blood can't have been a good thing and you aren't treating me like a monster" She gives me a gentle hug "You haven't given us any reason to think of you as such, Maybe the blood was from some sort of self-defense? Whatever it was we are going to help you not harm you" She pulls back "You have no idea how much that means to me. I didn't want to give my name earlier because I was terrified...I know that sounds silly but I didn't know what to expect" I ramble "I understand completely Raven, Now get some rest because we are going shopping tomorrow for some proper clothes for you" She smiles patting my arm "Goodnight Wanda" I close the door and lock it before climbing into bed and falling asleep._

_Please leave a comment and let me know what you think and if this was any good._

_-Ray_


	3. The Trainee Ch2

_I'm woken up by someone banging on my door and its now daylight outside, I throw the covers off of my body with a groan and sleepily walk over to the door before unlocking it. As soon as the lock clicks the door is forced open and I am pushed back onto my bed._

_I look up into the eyes of a very pissed off Cap "C-Cap? W-What did I d-do?!" I whimper moving back up the bed to the pillow area, He says nothing as he closes and locks the door again. He turns to me crossing his arms and leaning against the door "So you talk now? You wouldn't tell me your name but you told Bucky, Did you fuck him?" He asks dangerously calm, My jaw drops "What?! Of course not!" I yell eyes glowing and he looks...scary. He storms over to me pulling me off the bed and slamming me into the wall!_

_"Do not lie to me Sweetheart! Did you fuck Bucky?" He growls looking into my eyes "N-No we didn't do anything...He was nice to me and I felt I could tell him my name"His eyes soften as mine stop glowing "Good because you are mine and don't even think about running to Stark because he will take my word over yours...Am I understood?" He smiles leaning his forehead on mine "Y-Yes Cap" I'm so screwed! "Hmm call me Steve" He brushes his lips over mine "S-Steve" I almost whisper, He groans and crashes his lips onto mine. I gasp into it as he lifts me up forcing me to wrap my legs around him, He kisses down my neck nipping gently "Say it again" He mumbles into my neck "Steve" I whimper as he grinds his clothes crotch into mine "Fuck I love my name on your lips" He kisses me again before gently putting me down as someone knocks on the door._

_I sit on the bed smoothing out my hair while he opens the door "Steve? Good morning, Is Raven ok?" I hear Wanda ask before she peeks around him "She's fine I woke her for you" I hear the smile in his voice before he walks out._

_"Morning Wanda" I smile as she walks inside "Are you feeling better today? You look a little pale" She asks going to the closet "Y-Yeah a little" I clear my throat as she takes out an outfit and hands it to me "Good! Get dressed and we can get breakfast while we are out" She smiles, I nod going to the bathroom to change._

_XX_

_I change into the black skinny jeans, Grey over-sized sweater, and black wedge boots._

_I walk back into the room "Wanda? How do these fit? They aren't mine" I ask head tilted "Stark sent Nat to get them while I got you for dinner, There's a small store around the corner so it didn't take her long...She is scarily good at guessing people's clothing sizes" She smiles "Oh? I mean she did a great job" I laugh a little as I brush my hair "She'll be happy to hear that, Should we get going?" She asks standing up "Of course" I smile and follow her out._

_XX_

_We got breakfast and did way more shopping than I am comfortable with "Are you sure we didn't buy too much?" I ask sipping my caramel frappe and getting out of the car "Stark told me to spoil you, He seems to have a soft spot for you. So no I don't think it's too much" She shrugs using her powers to carry the bags inside the Tower "At least let me carry 1?" I smile reaching for a bag but she moves it higher away from me "Nope!" She giggles as we walk by the training room._

_Bucky and Steve are sparring inside and my eyes instantly become glued to them "Wanna watch them for a bit?" She asks noticing I stopped "Can we?" I smile excitedly "You go sit and watch them, I'll take your bags to your room and come back for you" She walks off and I shyly walk inside the room, Both men stop and turn their attention to me as I sit down on a bench._

_I give them a small wave and they both smile at me "Looks like we have an audience Stevie, Should we give her a show?" Bucky smirks as I sip my coffee "Sure you want me to kick your ass in front of a pretty girl?" Steve laughs patting Bucky's arm, I feel my face get very hot as Steve flashes me his charming smile "Bring it old man" Bucky laughs putting Steve in a headlock, Steve twists out of it before knocking Bucky on his ass. Bucky elbows Steve in the ribs before getting back up and tackling him to the floor, The start rolling around throwing punches and kicks before getting up and going back and forth for a while._

_XX_

_I cross my legs honestly feeling a little flustered watching them, They may be a bit messed up but they are also both very attractive...What the hell is wrong with me? Bucky gets up and winks at me "Wanna try sparring with me Doll?" He smirks making me choke on my coffee "N-No thank you B-Bucky" His eyes seem to darken as soon as his name left my mouth, Steve gets up and walks closer to me "Maybe you should try it, We still don't know what you can do" He smiles down at me, As I am about to protest the door opens and Stark smiles at Steve "Capsicle with me now" Stark smiles at me before walking out with Steve, I nervously sip my coffee as Bucky kneels on the floor in front of me._

_I shakily put my coffee down and smile at him "H-Hi" He smirks eyes dark "Why was Steve in your room this morning?" He suddenly asks making me sigh "Nothing gets past you does it?" I groan sass evident in my tone, I immediately tense up as he glares at me "Tell me the truth and I'll let that slide Doll" He takes my hand gently but there is nothing comforting about it, My heart is pounding._

_"H-He asked i-if you and I f-had s-sex, I told him no...That's all" my voice cracks making him sigh and pulls me into a standing position with him "You let me down Doll" He growls pulling me into the middle of the room with him "B-Bucky please" I whimper looking at him innocently, He stands not too far away from me and smirks "I have an idea, I'll ask you again and if you continue to lie to me? I will throw this knife at you...How good is your dodging?" He starts twirling the knife in his hand "Are you insane?! I told you the truth! I can't dodge a knife! I've never been in a real fight in my life!" My eyes glow and he smirks "Well you better hope your 'powers' come out to play" He clears his throat as I start shaking "What happened between you and Steve?" He asks preparing to throw a knife, I am in the worst position possible! Am I more afraid of Steve or Bucky...Steve doesn't have a knife ready to throw at me, I growl in frustration "Fine! He kissed me! Happy now?!" I snap, He stops twirling the knife and walks over to me "Did you like it?" He asks gently dragging the knife down my cheek "Y-Yes" I whimper as he drags it over my throat "Hmm Did you like mine?" He asks applying more pressure "Yes" I whimper again as he removes the knife "I have 1 more question Doll, Are you a virgin?" I choke on my own saliva "W-Why would y-you ask m-me that?!" I stutter through coughing "Simple question Doll, Answer it and maybe I'll tell you why I asked" He looks into my eyes and my heart pounds even more "Yes Bucky I am a virgin" I whisper and I swear his eyes actually light up this time "Well this changes everything" He smiles almost crazily "Why did you ask?" I step back from him a little "Because now I need to keep Steve away from you until I have my fun" He puts the knives away and I am so confused!_

_"Oh! You're still here!" Wanda yells walking into the room "Of course, What took you so long?" I laugh walking over to her "I put your clothes away" She smiles "You didn't have to do that" I mumble as she leans closer to me "Do you like him?" She whispers and I see Bucky listening "I just met him...I mean he's definitely attractive" I blush as I see him smirk "Well just an FYI he is single" She giggles, The door opens and Stark walks in followed by Steve._

_"Barnes there will be no sparring with Raven until we have at least some idea of her power. Raven so far all we know is your eyes glow with emotion, Have you ever done anything we should take note of?" Stark smiles at me and I can feel Steve's eyes burning a hole through me "Um...The only power I'm able to use easily is Telekinesis" I look down "Can you show me?" Stark asks excitement evident in his voice. I nod and use my power to bring 1 of Bucky's knives to my hand, I spin it around my body and send it back to the shelf._

_I hazard a look at Bucky and I know the minute we are alone again I am dead, Wanda looks very shocked "Don't give me that look, I said I would take my bags" I laugh "B-But you didn't tell me you could actually use any of your powers!" She smiles almost bouncing on the spot "Yeah Doll, Why didn't you mention this sooner?" Bucky asks standing beside Steve "W-Well I just got here yesterday...And I don't really use it" I shrug immediately regretting it as he glares "This is great! With some combat training you may be able to join us soon!" Stark claps "M-Maybe" I mumble as Steve pats my shoulder "With this new development maybe Raven should train with Bucky and I? If she throws us across the room it won't do as much damage as it would to say Nat or Clint, We can train her better than anyone and you know I'm right Tony" Steve flashes me that charming smile again making my heart race, Stark pinches the bridge of his nose "Raven, Are you ok with this? Be honest" I feel Steve firmly squeeze my shoulder "S-Sounds fun" I smile, Stark groans "Both of you go easy on her or I swear I will have you de balled" I giggle a little "I'll take Raven to her room, We did a lot of shopping and I'm sure she needs to rest a little" Wanda smiles and pulls me out of the room with her._

_End of chapter 2! Please tell me what you think!_

_-Ray_


	4. The Trainee Ch3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for chapter!!  
> Dubious sexual content!  
> Oral sex!  
> Threats!  
> blackmail!

_I_ _sit on my bed and put my hands over my face "They aren't going to go easy on me, Are they?" I ask slightly muffled by my hands "Steve might but Bucky? I'm not sure, He's a hardass when it comes to training because of his soldier side" Wanda smiles sitting beside me "I'm scared Wanda...I've never been in a fight real or not, I-I don't wanna get hurt" My eyes tear up "I can be there when you train if you want? Remember with your powers you can control how close they get to you" She hugs me "P-Please be there...W-Won't I get in trouble if all I do is keep them away from me?" I mumble into her shoulder "You can always change partners for the training where you don't use your powers and its simply hand to hand, I'm almost positive Tony won't mind" She giggles pulling back. I nod wiping my eyes "Who else stays here? I've only met You, Steve, Bucky, Tony, Clint, And I know about Nat" I cross my legs facing her._

_"Well there's Thor, Loki, Sam, Bruce, Peter, And a couple of others but the ones you and I have just mentioned permanently stay here" My eyes light up as she finishes talking, I hop up off the bed and turn to her "C-Can I meet Loki?!" I ask practically bouncing on the balls of my feet "Loki the god of mischief? Raven are you sure? He can be very mean" She frowns "Please?" I whine making a begging motion with my hands, She finally sighs and stands up "Fine...Let's go" I giggle like a little girl and follow her out._

_XX_

_We walk into the living room area and everyone is here._

_Tony is drinking scotch? As he talks to Bruce Banner aka The Hulk, Clint is sitting on the sofa talking to Nat, Thor and Loki are laughing...Well Thor is laughing Loki looks bored, A younger boy who I think is Peter is talking excitedly to Sam, And Bucky and Steve are sitting at the bar area. They both smile at me and I quickly look away as Bucky's smile turns to a glare "Come on let's go save Loki" Wanda laughs as we walk over to them._

_I stand quietly as Wanda hugs Thor "Thor, Loki...This is Raven" She smiles as I shyly wave "H-Hi" I smile and Thor immediately pulls me into a bear hug "Hello Lady Raven! Nice to meet you!" He lets go of me with a smile "Nice to meet you too Thor" I giggle and turn to Loki. I put my hand out for him to shake assuming he isn't the hugging type, He smirks taking my hand into his and gently kissing the back of it "It's always a pleasure to meet a Beautiful girl" He smiles making me blush "I uh I um t-thank you" I stutter like an idiot as he lets go of my hand, He chuckles "I like this one" He tells Thor before going over to a chair and reading a book, I blush even more "S-Should I be worried?" I ask jokingly seeing Thor's jaw drop "Loki...Hates...Everyone...I'm not sure if you should be worried Lady Raven" He mumbles, I look over at Loki and he smiles at me making me blush and look away "Raven? Mind if we steal you away to talk about your training?" I jump as Steve puts his hand on my shoulder an action not missed by Loki "Uh I um...Sure?" I almost whisper as he leads me over to the bar._

_I quietly sit across from Bucky as Steve sits beside me, Steve puts his hand on my lower back and I visibly tense...Again not missed by Loki._

_Steve leans in uncomfortably close to me making me shiver "Relax Sweetheart" He whispers his breath ghosting past my ear, I look at Bucky to gauge his reaction but he just smirks at me! I hesitantly take a deep breath forcing my body to relax "That's my girl" Steve smiles moving away from me a little "Our girl" Bucky corrects him with a glare making me immediately tense up again "W-What?" I stutter "Well Doll...Stevie here is my best friend and we got to talking after you left, We both want you and we are more than happy to share you" He smirks drinking a glass of whiskey? My eyes glow as I glare at him "I don't belong to either of you and I sure as hell am not a toy for you to both use and throw away when your done" I snap and to my surprise...They laugh!_

_"You were right about that fire Buck" Steve smirks drinking his beer, He puts his hand on my thigh firmly squeezing "You have no choice in the matter Sweetheart, It appears I owe you a punishment...Actually we both do. You didn't tell me Bucky kissed you and you didn't tell Bucky you could use 1 of your powers this whole time" Both of their eyes darken as Steve loosens his grip on my thigh, I quickly get up from my stool and back away until I reach Tony._

_"Tony I want to go home, My home. I really appreciate everything you did for me but I don't want to be a 'Hero' I'm sorry" I blurt out making him step back a little "I don't understand you were fine like 20 minutes ago...What spooked you?" He asks his voice low and calm. I look over at Loki his head is tilted, his eyes flashing between Steve, Bucky, And I before finally settling on me._

_"I have a family! I just said this! I live with them, They have no idea where I am and they are probably worried sick!" I make sure I say all of this loud enough for Steve and Bucky to hear, Everyone stunned by my outburst goes quiet._

_"You have a family?" Tony asks breaking the silence "Yes...I didn't mention them before because I knew I planned to leave soon with or without you knowing..." I mumble avoiding everyone's eyes, Tony takes a breath pinching the bridge of his nose again "Jarvis? Check for any missing person reports matching the name Raven Volturi" Who is he talking to? "Sir, The NYPD have a search ongoing...The picture matches Raven" A British? Voice comes from seemingly all around us and everyone goes quiet again._

_Tony actually looks upset "Well we better get you home huh?" He smiles sadly "Y-Yeah probably" I nod secretly relieved because I'll be away and safe from Steve and Bucky "Ok Maximoff, Barnes, Capsicle, And I will take you home" And just like that my relief is gone...They'll know where I live "O-Ok" I give him my address and he nods at Bucky "Go help her pack her things"Tony smiles and my heart drops, Bucky smirks "Sure, let's go Doll" I immediately panic "I-It's not really my things I-I can just leave them" I try and smile calmly "Don't be silly Raven they are yours now, Please go pack so you can go home" Tony smiles "Y-Yes Sir" I mumble and follow Bucky out...I'm so dead._

_XX_

_We get to my room and I immediately back myself into the furthest corner from Bucky, He locks the door and starts stalking toward me._

_"W-Wait! Please B-Bucky I'm sorry!" I panic as he cages me between his body and the wall "Oh You have no idea how sorry you're going to be!" He growls metal hand around my throat "I-I'm sorry I d-didn't tell you about my p-power! Please d-don't hurt me!" I gasp meeting his eyes, He smirks loosening his grip on my throat "Do you want to prove how sorry you are Doll?" He asks and I eagerly nod my head "Yes Bucky" He groans and kisses me hard I won't be surprised if my lips bruise from it. He nips my lip and I quickly return the kiss to keep him happy, He forces his tongue into my mouth and I unwillingly moan, He pulls back and steps away from me "On your knees Doll" I look up at him "W-What Why?" I ask shaking "I want to see what that pretty little mouth of yours can do...Unless you want me to take your virginity right now?" I look down at the floor and choose the lesser evil dropping to my knees and awaiting instruction "Unbuckle my belt" He growls walking over to me, I clumsily unbuckle it "Now the button" He orders and I do as I'm told "Pull them down" His eyes are almost black as I pull his jeans down, I gasp as a very large bulge is visible through his boxers "Those too" He growls making me jump._

_I quickly pull his boxers down, His extremely large member springs out and the head is already leaking pre-cum...I whimper at the sheer size of it, I hear a dark chuckle from Bucky "Well?" Needing no further instruction I gently take his member into my hand and begin stroking it earning a groan from him "Use your mouth Doll" He growls, I swirl my tongue around the tip before taking him as far into my mouth as I can, He lets out a low growl "Fuck" He tangles his fingers into my hair and forces me to take more of him, I gag slightly eyes watering as he harshly thrusts in and out of my mouth. He doesn't let up as I begin to see dark spots and I struggle to breathe around him his pace turns sloppy as he moans, A few more harsh thrusts followed by a growl and I feel his hot fluid hit the back of my throat "Swallow it" He orders and I do it with some difficulty, He pulls out of my mouth and I begin gasping to catch my breath._

_He fixes his clothes and kneels in front of me "You were amazing Doll" He kisses me gently and my stomach flutters at the compliment "T-Thank you" I smile as he pulls back, Maybe if I act sweet he won't take this further._

_He pulls me to my feet gently wiping away my tears with his thumb "Never lie to me Doll, Next time you do I will hurt you. Do you understand me?" He glares "Yes Bucky" I nod "I love it when you say my name" He groans and I look down shyly "Better get packing" He smirks sitting on a chair...Of course he isn't going to help. My eyes glow and he tilts his head "Don't even think about it Doll" He warns, I go into the bathroom to get cleaned up before starting the packing._

_XX_

_It took me around an hour but everything is finally packed "All done!" I smile grabbing the 2 suitcases, He rolls his eyes and unlocks the door._

_He turns to me, grabs a handful of my hair, and yanks my head back with so much force I hear a crack, I cry out in pain "W-What are y-you doing?!"I squeal "I'm nowhere near done with you Doll. When we get to your house you will tell Stark you would like to go ahead with your discussed training, If you don't I will kill your family slowly and painfully while I make you watch, Understood?" He growls "Y-Yes Sir" I whimper making him smirk "Hmm...I think from now on when we are alone you stick to calling me sir" He lets go of my hair "I can do that sir" I groan rubbing my neck, He opens the door and we head back to the others._

_XX_

_My house wasn't very far away from the tower maybe a 30-minute drive and that was with traffic._

_Steve grabs my suitcases as Tony knocks on the door, The door is yanked open and I am immediately pulled into a bear hug "Oh thank goodness you're ok!" My father cries holding me tightly, I crumble in his arms and burst into tears "I'm s-so sorry Daddy! I-I don't know what h-happened!" I cry into his shoulder, I feel him put his chin on my head "You're Tony Stark, Correct?" He asks "Yes Mr. Volturi, May we come inside? I can explain more then" Tony replies calmly "Of course, Please call me Aro" My father lifts me up into his arms as if I was a baby and walks into the living room "Look who's home!" He yells putting me down, 2 heads turn my way "RayBear!?" My older brother Demetri tackles me to the floor "Orso!" I giggle as we roll around on the floor playfully wrestling "Are you both done?!" My ex Caius snaps "I don't know" I look at my brother "Demetri are we done?" I ask "Nope!" He yells and tickles me, I hear Caius grumble to himself._

_"AGH!" I squeal as our older brother Felix joins in the wrestling "We missed you little bird!" His voice booms, Felix is an almost 7ft tall gentle giant...Unless you piss him off. "Sweetie!?" My mother stops in the doorway, I get up off the floor and run into her waiting arms "Mummy!" I giggle as she kisses my head "We were so worried" She cries holding me tightly. I step back and clear my throat "Oh um these are my f-friends. Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff, S-Steve Rogers, and B-Bucky Barnes" I don't dare look at Steve or Bucky as I introduce them, My mother smiles at them "Nice to meet you all, Thank you for taking care of my daughter" We all sit in the living room, I sit beside Demetri as Tony gets ready to tell them about what happened "Tony? They know about my powers" I smile, He nods and begins explaining the situation._

_XX_

_"You don't remember anything?" My father asks "No Daddy, All I remember is opening my eyes in Mr.Stark- I mean Tony's Tower" I smile sadly as Caius scoffs "Just when I thought you couldn't get more pathetic!" Caius hisses making me flinch "Caius!" My mother gasps, I stand up and glare at Caius with my eyes glowing "Well evidently I'm not that pathetic am I?! I didn't give my body to you and If I remember correctly I broke up with you!" I push my hand out toward him and he goes flying over the back of his chair, I quickly look down as Demetri laughs "Can't say you didn't deserve that Blondie!" Caius storms over to me but is stopped by Steve "That's enough!" Steve puts on his Cap voice making Caius storm out "T-Thanks Steve" I smile looking up at him "You're welcome Sweetheart" He smirks eyes dark and I suddenly realize who I am talking to "Oh um Tony? I think I want to do that training we talked about if you'll still have me? Can't hurt to work on my powers right?" I smile sweetly, I see Bucky smirk out the corner of my eye "Of course we will still help you Raven" Tony smiles standing up "Aro, May I help your daughter take her things to her room?" Steve asks and I immediately tense up again "No offense Captain but my daughter isn't aloud boys or in this case men in her room, Hero or not, Besides her brothers of course. Felix please help your sister with her things?" I let out a breath thankful for my father's overprotective nature "I understand Sir" Steve smiles as Felix and I go to my room._

_XX_

_I flop down on my bed as Felix puts the suitcases by the closet "Thank you Felix" He nods and sits on the edge of the bed "What was that about with Cap? No offense but you looked terrified" Felix has always been good at knowing how I feel "Tony is going to have me train with Cap and Bucky and I'm just little terrified because they are a lot stronger than me and I know it's going to hurt a lot" I mumble sitting up "They won't go easy on you since you a normal...ish person?" He asks rubbing my back "Tony asked them to but they are soldiers it's not really in them to go easy on someone" I sigh leaning against his big frame "I bet I could kick their asses if you really wanted me to" He puffs out his chest making me giggle "Dude you have no chance against Bucky's metal arm" I smile already relaxing a little "Raven?! Come say goodbye to your friends!" My father yells from downstairs "Coming!" I hop off the bed and run down the stairs._

_I hug Tony "Bye Tony uh do you want me to come in tomorrow or a few days?" I ask as he wraps his arms around me "Take a couple of days kid" He laughs "Yes Sir" I giggle pulling away and hugging Wanda next "Just because you're home doesn't mean you're getting rid of me Missy" She giggles tickling my side a little "Oh I wouldn't dream of it" I smile pulling away, I turn to Steve and he opens his arms for me. I hesitantly walk into his open arms and he immediately hugs me tightly leaning down to my ear "My turn in that pretty little mouth next time Sweetheart" I tense up and I know he felt it because I feel him chuckle "B-Bye Steve" I pull back and I am pulled into Bucky's arms next, He's a lot rougher with his hug "Don't worry Doll that sweet little pussy is still mine first" He whispers almost too quietly, Oh I am so going to regret this..."Yes Sir" I whisper into his ear and I hear him growl as he lets go of me "Bye Bucky" I smile sweetly stepping back, He smirks dark-eyed and everyone leaves._

_"Hungry Sweetie?" My mother asks putting an arm around me "Ugh Starving!" I sigh dramatically making everyone laugh._

_The day and night is filled with gossip and catching up I enjoy it while I can._

_End of chapter 3! Please let me know if the slight smut was ok I honestly don't think I am very good at this but I am trying my best._

_-Ray_


End file.
